Zi'rathii
The Zi’rathii were a Feline Humanoid species hailing from the world of Zythrae in the Droga Sector of the Inner Rim. Similar in basic appearance to the Cathar, the Zi’rathii were set apart by the distinct spots and stripes of their fur. The Zi'rathii joined the Antrixian Commonwealth with the Iberians and the D'jynn. Biology The Zi’rathii were a humanoid species with distinct bipedal, feline features. With a pale skin/hide, the typical Zi’rathii was covered with a coat of fur that varied in color. The color ranges were: Tan with black spots and/or stripes, Red/Brown with black spots and/or stripes, Gray with black spots and/or stripes. The Zi’rathii also possessed eyes with the similar traits as the Antrixians: The whites of Zi’rathii eyes glowed with a blue glow, which could dim or intensify with their emotions. The Zi’rathii also grew manes which appeared similar to human hair. As their culture progressed and was exposed to galactic customs, many of their species styled their manes in contemporary ways. There was an obvious sexual dimorphism between males and females of the species. Male Zi’rathii tended to be more muscular and of a larger build, while the females tended to be shorter and slender, yet muscular. Both the males and females were equals when it came to fighting, both possessing a fierce, almost savage nature. History Origins The origin of the Zi’rathii species on Zythrae was all but forgotten by the time Antrixian scouts discovered the world. The Zi’rathii legends spoke of the large conquerors from the stars bringing them to the planet near the shroud and enslaving them. Only by the pure fierceness of their spirits did the Zi’rathii break their chains and overthrow their tormentors. The Zi’rathii lived in large family units on the plains of Zythrae until the people with Zi’ra eyes came from the stars and helped unite the prides under one banner. Prior to 3000 BBY, Antrixian scouts discovered the Zi’rathii while exploring the Maridis Nebula. Because of the glowing eyes of the Antrixians, the Zi’rathii immediately felt akin to them and accepted them on their world. Through years of careful involvement and tutelage from the Jinsai, the Zi’rathii advanced to a standard technology level. In 2851 BBY, Zythrae was annexed into the Antrixian Commonwealth and the Zi’rathii became members of the territorial government. During the early days as Commonwealth members, the Zi’rathii came into conflict with the Lutrin and the Herras repeatedly. Each time, the Jinsai Order intervened in order to quell hostilities. The Herras eventually resolved their differences, but the Lutrin and the Zi’rathii held grudges against each other even after the end of the Galactic Civil War. Galactic Involvment Once the Zi’rathii became members of the Commonwealth, they journeyed out to the stars to explore. Some members of the species that were adept in the Force joined the Jinsai Order and became notable members. Eventually, the Zi’rathii contended themselves with remaining in the Commonwealth and growing their culture. During most of the major conflicts in which the Commonwealth was involved, the Zi’rathii contributed aid however they could. Society and Politics Culture The Zi’rathii culture was complex. While both the males and females were considered to be steadfast warriors, the females were usually the ones that ventured off-world in order to assist the Commonwealth, while the males acted as territorial guards and a home guard. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Assembly Home Planet or System: Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 3D/5D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D MECHANICAL 1D+2/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+1 STRENGTH 2D+1/4D+1 TECHNICAL 1D+2/3D+2 Special Abilities: Enhanced Senses: Zi’rathii have acute senses of smell, hearing and excellent eyesight in low-light environments. They receive a +1D bonus to Perception to notice smells, visual checks, and audio checks, along with Search skill rolls. The Gamemaster can make a secret check using PER+2 to see if the character notices a scent, such as a familiar species or element, to the character. They receive no low-light penalties to Perception related rolls. Claws: Zi’rathii have claws at the end of each of their fingers. A Zi’rathii receives a STR+2 bonus to damage in brawling combat when they use their claws as weapons. Story Factors: Jinsai Honor Code: Most Zi’rathii receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives, usually as litter mates. Due to this, many Zi’rathii hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions, always accounting for the legacy and honor of their family and culture, are the cornerstones by which many Zi’rathii live their lives. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.7 to 2.2 meters Lifespan: 100 Standard years Category:Species Category:Custom Content